Way Down Under
by SkyoftheDHIs
Summary: When the keepers meet the crazy world of Percy Jackson things get a little out of hand. Campers go missing and it's up to the remaining questers to rescue them from their terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's Sky here. This is my first EVER fanfiction so I am SO excited and I can't wait to hear your reviews. Please give suggestions so I can be an awesome writer like some other fanfiction writers. Please, enjoy.**

** Finn's POV**

Hey I didn't trust these five kids for one reason. Their "leader" had evil green eyes. If you and your friends were at the Crazy Glaze and four strangers showed up telling you to come with them, what would you do. One of them with green eyes green eyes. GREEN EYES!  
>So anyway we were just chilling when these kids showed up.<p>

"Come with us," Green eyes ordered us to do. I asked, "How do we know you're not taking us hostage?"

" We're not," the blonde girl replied bitterly.  
>"Just trust us okay?" Blonde Boy pleaded.<br>"First of, why do you need us, how can we trust you, and where are we going if we decide to go?" Charlene asked.  
>Green Eyes began to get a little angry. "There is no deciding. We leave now."<br>" Slow down Percy, they are probably uneasy because we dropped in without them knowing and told the to come with us. We kinda do sound like we are taking them hostage," some pretty girl replied to Green Eyes. Amanda still prettier to me I got to say.  
>All of a sudden these monster things jumped onto the table and started growling. No one in the Crazy Glaze seemed to notice it. Green Eyes grabbed both me and Willa and pulled us away from the table. I struggled to go help my friends but Green Eyes has a strong grip. Wow.<br>Maybeck and Amanda made it away from the table and Philby, Jess, and Charlene were backing away slowly. The thing had its eyes set on Me, Willa, and Green Eyes.  
>" Jason take everyone back to the ship. Come back with more supplies. Annabeth and I will stay with these to and try to distract it," Green Eyes ordered Blonde Boy.<br>I was shaking. I glanced over and saw Willa similar to me. Soon it was just me, Willa, Green Eyes, and the blonde girl.  
>Suddenly, Blonde Boy comes out of nowhere and stabs the beast. It disappears into dust.<br>"You trust us now?" Green Eyes ask us but mostly me. I was forced to nod. Wherever they are taking us, our friend are probably there. I glance at Willa. Her eyes show she doesn't trust them either. At least I'm not the only one.  
>We make it back to the ship and boy was it huge. I saw our friends on board along with Green Eyes friends. He let's go of out shirts and we climb up the ladder. Let me ask you if you ever rode a flying ship 'cause I sure haven't. Willa's eyes were also full of wonder. We meet up with everybody and the we were asked to meet in the dining room. I wonder why.<br>We slowly walked into the dining room distrust floating around us.  
>Green Eyes stood up and said the strangest thing possible.<br>"You guys are demigods."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, sorry about the first chapter, my computer was a little glitchy. I just hope all of you reading this really are enjoying this story. Disclaimer. I sadly don't own either series :'( . Please review. Criticism is greatly accepted. Now, chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong> Annabeth's POV<strong>

Ok, I thought they knew what demigods were. The only one who seemed to understand was the one with mesmerizing brown eyes. So I decided to give them a little help with what they are. But Leo beat me to it.

" Children of the Gods, Greek or Roman,"

They finally seemed to understand. All of them. Hurray! Now we don't need to explain anymore.

" I am Percy Jackson," Percy told the seven of them. And then everyone began to tell their names.

Their "leader" is called Finn. The one that could be mistaken as Ron Weasly likes to be called Philby. The big tough guy is Maybeck. The knockdown gorgeous one is Charlene. The sweet one was called Willa. The other blonde was Jess and the last one was Amanda.

**_BOOM!_**

****"What was that?" Finn asked as the banging got louder and closer.

I pulled out my dagger as Percy takes out Riptide. Amanda makes a volley ball position as two giant monstrous beasts break down the door. There was a third one behind the two holding a small girl.

Bam! They attack. I am trying to escape the room to help the girl but beast thing blocked my path. I turn around to see Amanda, Jason, and Finn all down. I run to help them but I flew to the other side of the room. Everything blacks out as I listen to screams bouncing off the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! So, did you like it? Please review or I will send my Dinosaur after you. It's pink with purple spots and it's name is Dr. Cuddles. Sky is OUT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapters. I promise this will be a longer one, okay? I hope everyone likes this. And if you don't please tell me. I NEED REVIEWS! Please. ;) Disclaimer! I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV<strong>

I moan and groan as my vision returns. I must have passed out when I tried to push the _thing? _Everything hurts and I look at myself for any serious injuries. None. I look over excepting to see Willa and that girl Hazel next to me. They weren't there. I tried to remember what had happened before passing out.

**_Flashback:_**

_I watch in horror as Finn was knocked aside. The beast reached out and tried to grab Willa. But she was faster. She dodged the hand and it nearly fell on top of my head. I pushed with all my might and the beast only moved a few inches. I began to black out as I hear Willa calling my name and Hazel crying for someone to help them._

_**End of Flashback:**  
><em>

Nothing. I look around to find everyone knocked out except for that girl Annabeth. She had her head in her hands and looked like she was sobbing. I walked over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with red eyes and handed me a small piece of paper.

**_Good luck finding your friends. You have a month before she awakens._**

**_- ?_**

"They're...They're GONE! They will use their blood to awaken Gaea!" Annabeth cried and continued sobbing. Then it hit me. The monsters took Willa and Hazel, and we have no idea how to find them.

**Percy's POV**

A dream. I know this is a dream. Because I'm floating. Rows of cages were lined up and they were filled with children. _The missing campers!_ Campers have been going missing. One from every cabin except Hades, Zeus, and Apollo. I wanted to just break open the cages and let them go. But I find no way to move.

"Let us go! Let us go NOW!" A voice I heard comes from behind me. It was familiar. I turned around.

It was _Thalia__! _The beasts we fought held one person in its hands. The first one held Thalia. The middle held an unconscious Willa and the last one held Hazel, also unconscious.

Hades walked out from the shadows. He looked at the demigods and gave an approving smile.

"Great job, in one month we will awaken Gaea. And then we will be out of this dump"

The monsters cheered and put the demigods in cages. In the mist of it all, I saw a small thing float above Willa's head. A claiming. Willa is the daughter of Apollo.

I awake to find Annabeth sobbing into her hands and Amanda crying as we'll, with a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder. I walk over to the crying girls.

Amanda hands me a small paper, probably the size of an iPhone. I read it and nearly scream out loud. _A MONTH! _We have till March 5th to rescue all the campers.

I was about to tell them about my dream when yet _another _claiming happens in the mist of despair. Amanda was the daughter of ZEUS! Jason had another sister. Annabeth must have noticed it to because she nearly screamed and told Amanda. Amanda screamed too.

"You have a plan Seaweed Brain," Annabeth asked seeing the gears turning in my head.

"You betcha,"


End file.
